


Psychotic Winter Soldier

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, How Do I Tag, Other, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, trigger warnings in summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a lil HC of mine that during Bucky’s time at Hydra, he formed psychosis due to stress, trauma and other things so T/W for hallucinations and a bit of abuse towards the end.This was originally on my Tumblr but I'm putting it on here too.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 7





	Psychotic Winter Soldier

The assert was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as a speaker kept repeating what he needed to do for his mission, Then he heard something through the speaker what sounded like ‘soldier, get up’, He sat up and got up as ordered as the voice replaced the mission. It was telling him that he’s wanted somewhere else and he had to get out of the door ASAP. Knowing the punishment for disobedience, he tried the door to find it locked, he cocked a brow up slightly since the voice told him it was unlocked. **  
**

“What are you waiting for? Get out of the fucking room.” The voice snapped at him as he kept trying the door but just kept hearing the click of the lock, “Don’t keep us waiting, Soldier. You don’t want to be punished or do you like us frying your brain in nothing? Do you have a fetish for that, you sick bastard?” 

He looked at the speaker to find one of his handlers under it, watching him fruitlessly try to escape the room with a grin and he looked at their face to find abnormally large eyes staring back at him blankly. He looked away and at the door, waiting for the handler to unlock it. 

The handler, he didn’t remember his name (he never remembered his handlers’ name; even if he tried to) just stared at him and took slow steps towards him, flashing a hunting knife at him which made Soldier tense up and go still. 

“Why are you forcing us to wait on you? Are you deaf or something? Did that chair ruin your ears or are you just disobeying me?” The handler growled as he tenderly stroke Soldier’s cheek with the knife but he didn’t feel the coldness of the blade. 

The Soldier shook his head and held his head in pain as he heard the voices of the countless of people he’s killed, his handler’s orders blend into a mix of the choir telling him he should gut himself or the next person is going to stab him. Soon, the Solder screamed out of confusion, anger and fear at what was going on around him and curled up on the floor with his eyes shut like a scared child. 

He didn’t hear the door unlock and a pair of handlers stared down at the all mighty Winter Soldier who looks like a child trying to hide from a monster or something. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you now?” One of them said as the other one grabbed the brown, matted hair of the assert to force him to see at them. 

“Didn’t know the assert was a huge toddler, it’s crying like a baby over nothing.” The other commented as he wiped the tears off of the assert’s cheeks painfully, “Let’s take it for a nice punishment for wasting our fucking time and ignoring us.” 

With that, they dragged the assert off by his hair off to another area of the base to punish him.


End file.
